Breathe
by childxofxdeath
Summary: Dom!Tony, sub!Bruce. One-shot. Smut. Biting and bruising involved.


He was nervous, so nervous. It had been a long time since he'd last done anything like this with anyone. It would be the only time he'd done anything like this with a _man_, and that man, of course, had to be Tony goddamn Stark, sex-god of the modern age.

And here was Bruce, on his back in the center of Tony's bed, bound to the bedpost at his hands, naked, and trying _desperately_ not to let his heart rate get too high.

"Tony—" he began.

"I swear to God, Banner, if you tell me one more fucking time that this is a bad idea I will hurt you." Tony glared, his eyes dark with lust. Bruce shuddered, licked his lips. Tony knew, of course he did, just how appealing that sounded.

"This is a horrible idea," Bruce whispered breathlessly. Tony growled and slammed his hands into the bed on either side of Bruce, moving in close so their faces were just inches away. He stayed like that for a few moments, keeping his eyes locked on Bruce's. It was growing uncomfortable; Tony's toned body hovering just above his own but not touching, the intensity of his eyes. And yet, Bruce could not bring himself to look away. His lips trembled and he swallowed hard.

"Scared, doctor?" smirked the engineer. Damn him. Bruce shook his head. "Maybe you ought to be."

Before Bruce had a chance to reply, Tony bit into the crook of his neck. He pulled the sensitive skin through his teeth, drawing blood. Bruce's eye's rolled back in his head and he gasped as Tony lowered his body to cover Bruce's. Finally. Heat flowed out of Tony and into Bruce, warming him to the core. It had been so long, too long.

Tony reached down to pull Bruce's hips tightly to his own, and rolled into him, but Bruce had been hard for a while. The mere thought that Tony had him and wasn't letting him get away made him feel a combination of things; humiliated, helpless, and fucking _horny_.

Tony detached from Bruce's neck and slammed into his lips instead in a bruising kiss. He forced his tongue past the physicist's lips. Bruce moaned through his nose and bucked his hips against Tony's. Tony pushed them back down, pressing them tightly into the mattress and slowing his pace to a drag; Bruce couldn't move. He whined.

"Move, Tony," he begged.

"No," huffed the older man against his lips, keeping his steady, slow pace. "I don't have to do shit. You're mine, and from now on, you do what _I_ say." He lifted himself off of Bruce and kneeled above his chest, one knee on each side. Bruce whimpered at the loss of heat. Tony threaded a hand through the doctor's thick curls, yanking his head up off the pillows. He positioned himself so that the head of his cock was at Bruce's lips.

Bruce licked experimentally at the slit. Tony sucked in a sharp breath through his nose and yanked the other's head back to look in his eyes.

"None of that," he commanded, lowering Bruce's head again. He inched closer. "Swallow it."

Bruce's eyes widened, but he did as he was told, taking Tony's length into his mouth with one suck. Tony's head dropped back as he thrust into Bruce's heat.

"Fuck yes," he groaned, moving faster with each thrust. Tears welled in Bruce's eyes as he struggled to breathe around his lover's girth, but Tony was unrelenting.

"I should just fuck your mouth until I cum down your throat, Banner," he threatened. His voice was low and thick with something much darker than Bruce had deemed him capable of. "Just get off right now and leave you here until I want it again." Bruce choked back a sob. He bucked his hips wildly against nothing, wishing for the use of his hands. "You'd let me, wouldn't you?" growled Tony. Even as the threat fell from his lips, he pulled out of Bruce's mouth with a wet pop.

"P-please Tony," stuttered Bruce, broken. "I n-need y-you in m-me."

Tony's eyes were dark, so dark. Bruce couldn't distinguish the iris from the pupil at this point. He was almost afraid Tony would deny him. Almost.

Instead, the man lowered himself to Bruce's hips again, pulling him onto his lap.

"No lube," Tony snarled, "I want you to feel me."

Bruce was expecting at least a finger, but it looked like Tony had other things in mind. He pushed in slowly, the quickly drying saliva from Bruce's blowjob the only thing to provide some sort of barrier to the friction. Bruce let out a strangled cry, his hips lifting and twisting off the mattress, but Tony swiftly pushed them down again and held them still, burying himself in Bruce to the hilt.

"Fuck, Banner, you're so fucking tight," he groaned, his voice losing some of its edge. Bruce said nothing; he was focusing too hard on trying to breathe. Tony was still for a minute, studying Bruce's face. His brow was furrowed, his eyes squeezed shut. There were a few tears falling thickly from behind his lids. Tony bent and kissed them gently, and let Bruce breathe a bit. As much as he loved the Jolly Green Giant, he didn't need the Hulk to make an appearance.

Bruce sucked air in through his nose and eased his eyes open again. Tony was doing his best to keep on his game face, but for the first time, his eyes betrayed a hint of concern.

Bruce was not ready to let this be over.

He struggled against Tony's hands on his hips, trying to give the older man a sign that it was okay to _move_ now please, without actually saying it. Tony took the hint.

He strengthened his grip on Bruce's hips, hard enough to leave a mark, and pounded into him hard. Bruce let out something between a moan and a scream as Tony moved faster and faster, hitting Bruce's spot with each thrust.

"You're never going to get away, Bruce," taunted Tony, moving faster, harder than ever. "You're mine now." He relinquished his grip on Bruce's right hip in favor of winding it tightly around his leaking member. He pumped slowly, half-time to his thrusts, and Bruce came undone. His eyes rolled back, everything went white with pleasure, and for once, he wasn't struggling to stay in control. He was Tony's to control now. He came with a shout, spilling all over his own chest. Tony came soon after, riding Bruce through his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Bruce, and the two lay there for a while in comfortable silence.

Finally, Tony rolled away and reached up to untie Bruce's hands. Bruce turned into him and buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck, breathing him in.

"Too much?" asked Tony tenderly. Bruce shook his head.

"Perfect." He could feel Tony's smile against his hair. The pair settled into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxx

The next morning, Bruce woke up with bruised hips, a monumental hickey, and a smile on his face.


End file.
